


There For You

by ThornOARose



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Femslash, One-Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornOARose/pseuds/ThornOARose
Summary: Short stories about Lin and Kya - growing up, falling apart, being there for each other always. Femslash.





	1. Loss

I adore Lin and Kya makes me laugh so why not put my two favorite old people together??  
Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

ON WITH THE STORY  
\-----------  
Lin stared at her hands - calloused, scarred, strong. 

All of these descriptions have a place in the lines of her palms but now she must add a new one - useless. 

Clenching her fingers so they curled tightly and pierced the skin, Lin slammed her fists into her metal desk. The dull thud did not ring through her bones as it should have. All she felt was the sting of a cold, hard object against her hands. So she lifted her fists and slammed them down again. 

And again. Again. Again!

She did not stop until a hesitant male voice called from outside her door and knuckles politely rapped on the barrier. “Uh, Chief? There is a phone call for you.”

Her hands ached as they hadn’t since she was just learning to earthbend. Other than a trace of blood pooled in the grooves her nails made in her palms, her hands showed no sign of damage. But Lin idly reminded herself to put ice on them when she returned home otherwise the bruising would be glaringly apparent. 

“I thought I said I was not to be disturbed for anything other than a citywide catastrophe, Officer Yang,” Lin growled out loudly enough to penetrate the thick door and make the poor man outside break into a cold sweat under his uniform. 

‘This is the last time I owe Detective Vey a favor,’ Yang promised himself. “Yes, Ma’am,” he snapped to attention even as he responded. “But…” 

“Not important, Officer!” Lin would not be entertaining any political nonsense or media madness today. “And if you come to my door again for any other reason today you will be staying overnight to catalog paperwork, understood?”

Officer Yang felt faint. The person on the phone was told to call another time; that the Chief was in a meeting; that she was out; that Lin Beifong would kill him if he defied her orders! But that mellow, sweet voice on the other side of the phone had turned even sweeter, like poison, and promised retribution beyond anything the Chief of Police for Republic City could possibly do to him if he did not get “that stubborn woman” on the phone. 

He believed the voice and dared to pray to the Spirits his Chief would not remember her threat.

“But Chief, it’s a woman named Kya from the Southern Water Tribe and she will not stop calling for you!” Yang blurted it all out as quickly as he could, eyes closed and face scrunched up as if in preparation for a blow to land. Tensely he waited then dared to peek at the door in front of him. 

Silence. 

‘Oh Sprits,’ he prayed. “Ch-Chief? Did you…?”

“I heard you, Yang. Put her through. Dismissed.”

The sharp commands lit a fire under the man and he ran to Detective Vey’s desk and brought the head set to his ear. “Ma’am?”

There was a crackle on the line but the woman’s voice came back. “Yes, Officer Yang?”

“She’ll be on the line momentarily,” Yang promised. “Please hold.”

“Thank you,” said the now pleased voice.

Pushing a sequence of buttons rarely ever pushed, Yang transferred the call and hung up the phone. His knees finally gave out, landing him in Vey’s chair just as the detective was returning from her afternoon appointment with the chi-doctor. 

She took one look at him then sat on her desk and demanded, “What happened?”

\-----------

Lin stared at the blinking light on her office phone. She still was not sure she wanted to answer it. 

‘She can’t know,’ Lin reassured herself. ‘It hasn’t been a full day yet and Tenzin is not that much a blabber-mouthed hyenafrog.’ 

Now she was only kidding herself. Tenzin was a momma’s boy and anything he knew, Aunt Katara knew. Which means…

“She knows,” the ex-earthbender whispered aloud.

Forget being hesitant about taking the call, Lin downright refused to take it. She was not in the mood for Kya’s brand of spiritual, nomadic mumbo jumbo comfort. It hadn’t worked before for her and it certainly wouldn’t work now. 

‘She can just go take a swim in an ice field. I am not answering,’ Lin promised herself and went back to the paperwork piled so high on her desk it was four sheets short of the ceiling. Today was the perfect day to finally slog through all of it. Lin reached for the first sheet and began reading. 

Out of the corner of her eye, the light still blinked.

The woman turned her chair so the phone was out of all eyesight. But the polished nature of her desk betrayed her and she could still see that blasted blinking light out of the corner of her eye. At first she could ignore it by concentrating on the words on the page in her hands but all too soon the dry report slipped from her attention and the blinking light reasserted its dominance.

‘No.’ Lin firmly told herself when she felt her resolve weaken. 

It did not happen often but the only people who could make her second guess herself, especially when dealing with emotions, are the members of her family. That included Aang and Katara’s only daughter.

But not today.

Today paperwork was about all Lin could handle as her world crashed down around her ears like a sandcastle before hurricane winds. Except this wasn’t the wind waiting for her to pick up and speak to her - it was the ocean tide gently engulfing all of her thoughts a little bit at a time until Lin angrily gave in.

Huffing and gritting her teeth, Lin slapped down the report in hand and snatched the phone off its cradle. “What, Kya?!” I’m busy!” Lin barked into the mouthpiece.

What greeted her was exactly as she expected - a laugh. “Haha! There you are, Lin. I thought you had gotten eaten by a gator-rat on your way to the phone.”

Snorting, Lin replied the only way she knew how. “There are no gator-rats in Republic City.”

“How can you say that? You never know what might be lurking in those sewers,” Kya teasingly baited. 

Lin rolled her eyes but sat back in her chair, getting ready for a lengthy conversation no matter how she tried to cut it short. “No such thing.”

“That’s what people believed about the ability to take away bending.” Kya was not pulling punches today. She was serious. 

Lin’s body stiffened and jerked as it remembered the pressure and strain building behind her eyes under the solid weight of that thumb. Gasping for air she tried to calm her heart beating like a double-time march in her chest. 

From far away she heard Kya’s voice calling out to her, progressively getting louder in her ear where the phone had been pressed. “Lin. Lin. LIN!” 

A trickle of sweat slid down from her temple to jaw and Lin forced her muscles to release from their locked position shaking all the while.

“Breathe, Lin. I’ve got you. You’ll be alright.” Kya promised.

Anger quickly replaced the fear and Lin could not help but lash out at Kya like she had wanted to do at Amon, at the Equalists, at her mother, at the world! “NO! No, it will not be alright! There is a terrorist group on the loose threatening Republic City! The Council will not get off their asses to do anything about it! My men and women are being run ragged and more than half have been injured on the job! I am stuck with useless orders and a kid avatar who can’t decide if she is an avatar or not! And! You weren’t there! So don’t pretend you know…” Lin bit back the rest of the words that wanted to tumble from her lips and poison the air around her, the air between them.

She couldn’t let Kya know how weak and utterly helpless she had felt in that single moment when she lost hope.

“Know what, Lin? That you were hurt? Feel violated? Lost an essential part of who you are? Cannot forgive yourself for not being strong enough?” Kya knew her far too well and it was startlingly clear in every word she said, except…

“You don’t know,” Lin choked as her vision blurred and she hunched over protectively guarding against the truth she was finally releasing. “How much I needed you. Need you here now.” Her throat stung with the force of those jagged words whispered over the vast ocean that separated them. 

Silence.

Then, “I am on the next airship or boat or elephant koi to Republic City and you, Chief, had better be at home to meet me.” Kya was not the type of person to be frantic or panicky but hearing her childhood friend, whose personal motto is -this rock holds no water- break and crack sent a shiver of urgency down her spine.

She would leave the Southern Water Tribe and her mother for a while. They were safe. Lin was not. “Alright, Lin?”

Nodding, Lin just hummed her affirmative.

“Alright. I am going to hang up now before you try to convince either of us otherwise.” Again, Kya knew Lin all too well. Already a sharp voice in her head was telling her to toughen up and stop being a whiny baby. But Lin ignored the reprimand in favor of putting the handset down on the cradle. She never said goodbye to anyone because it felt like a curse, like she would never see that person again if she said it. 

For now, she had work to do before her guest arrived to disrupt her life. Picking up the paper again Lin did not quite recognize the feeling that bubbled up from her gut to her face. ‘I must be hungry,’ she concluded. That reminded her, she had better get some groceries on her way home. There was barely enough for toast this morning. 

With a great sigh the Chief of Police dropped the report back on her desk with the others. They would be there tomorrow but Kya was on her way today. If there is something she and the waterbender had in common it is their stubbornness. When they decide a course of action it is immediately put into effect.

Therefore, Lin was going to have company tonight and for however many nights in the future until she either kicked Kya out in a fit of exasperation or Kya decided she had had enough of Lin’s surly attitude.

‘What do hippies eat anyway?’ Lin wondered as she got up and left her office for the day. 

She had things to do after all.

\-----------  
THE END


	2. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin keeps Tenzin busy so Kya can talk to her dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. If I did things would happen.

“Ow! Stop! Ow! Lin! Hey! Yeow!”

Lin watched dispassionately as she continued to pelt Tenzin’s shiny bald head with pebbles and rocks. She even snuck in a boulder of two making the young boy dance around the training field at a faster pace to avoid getting flattened. 

Finally Tenzin tried to retaliate but Lin simply angled a wall so the air blasted right past her seat on the small rocky outcropping of the island’s natural formation. She watched without care as he got red in the face from a combination of frustration and exhaustion. “Thought you were supposed to be training, so I’m helping you out.”

Dodging another boulder, Tenzin yelled back, “Training with DAD!” 

A volley of small sized rocks lifted into the air and swirled ominously around the nervous airbender. “He’s busy with Kya. So lucky you,” she smirked. “You get me.” And the barrage continued.

For the next 20 minutes the two 12 year olds sparred; one severely winded and sweating into a puddle while the other had barely moved, completely calm and focused on staying that way. Then Aang arrived.

“Hey you two. Having fun?” A big grin was stretched from ear to ear on Aang’s face. He was pleased that the kids were getting along and that they had occupied themselves while he was busy elsewhere. 

Tenzin wheezed as he tried to reply with an emphatic negative but Lin just calmly jumped from her seat to the training ground floor and sauntered off. “I always have fun sparring with Baldy Jr.” she threw over her shoulder before entering the house.

Air acolytes danced out of Lin’s way as she strode through the halls, intent on her goal. At the end of the family quarter corridor there is a room decorated with Southern and Northern Water Tribe words and images. The sliding door was wide open and inviting, and inside, sitting in a meditative curl, was Kya, the owner of the room. 

Lin dropped to the floor like the teenager she is, all elbows and knees, and leaned her back against Kya’s. “So, how did it go?”

The sixteen year old waterbender didn’t respond. She just sighed and melted against Lin, tipping her head back against the broadening shoulders of her friend and resting there. Silky black hair tickled Lin’s cheek as it cascaded over her shoulder. Ignoring the ever present itch to card her fingers through Kya’s hair, so different from her own coarse mess of a mane, Lin crossed her arms and stayed immobile knowing the other girl would talk when she was ready.

The sun made its way along the sky and began dipping toward the horizon. Ocean blue turned a darker purple under the setting sun when Kya softly began speaking. “It was good. I think talking to dad was a good idea. I mean, mom already kinda knew but dad is always gone or with Tenzin so…” she trailed off as she turned around to look at Lin. Or Lin’s back as the case was. “Thank you, Lin.”

Lin didn’t say anything. Kya’s brow furrowed in confusion, then her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Bumi jumped into serpent infested waters with a tutu on singing about how much he loves a vegetarian diet,” Kya intoned.

No reaction, not even a snort of disbelief.

“Tenzin is planning on flying you home tonight and along the way is going to confess his undying love to you.” Kya watched closely and saw nothing.  
Lin was definitely asleep.

Shuffling closer on her knees, Kya reached out and brushed Lin’s unruly hair away from her neck to expose the soft skin beneath. The movement made the young earthbender twitch but nothing else and Kya very gently leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss to Lin’s nape. 

She did not linger long, just enough to breathe in the sharp tang of metal embedded in loamy soil and whisper a secret into a sleeping ear. “Kya told her parents she likes girls, but she did not tell them she was in love with one girl - a beautiful earthbender with an affinity for throwing rocks at little airbending boys so the older sister can spend time with her dad.” 

Face burning from the extra rush of blood her heart was pumping, Kya backed away and turned around so that the breeze from the window might help cool her down. It felt good to confess, Kya learned, even if the one being confessed to was fast asleep and wasn’t listening. Sufficiently cooled down and lulled into a happy daze, feeling lighter than air, Kya returned to her position leaning back-to-back with Lin and let her eyes fall closed in slumber.

Katara found them a little while later before the evening meal still slumbering against one another. “Oh my little girl,” Katara wistfully sighed. She knew Kya was growing up and would fly off into the world like her older brother but seeing her sleeping against her crush with that smitten smile on her face made the older woman’s heart pang a bit with nostalgia.

“She’s not so little anymore, Sugar Queen,” a familiar voice ghosted from behind her.

Smiling, Katara acknowledged Toph’s words. “Neither is Lin.”

Toph snorted. “Which we are both happy about. My Lin is much too serious to be a child.”

The smile tugging on Katara’s lips turned into a full-blown grin. “While you never grew up!”

A small shove on her back was the only response. Both mothers surveyed the scene before them and internally debated waking the girls for supper or letting them have this sweet fleeting moment tonight. Toph was the first to sigh and make her decision.

Twisting her right foot and using her left to give the ground a light stomp, Toph gave the girls a bumpy awakening. “Lin! Sugar Princess! Supper is ready!”

“Whoa!”“Arrgh!” 

The girls fell over in the wake of the minor earthquake, coming to consciousness in a fit of confusion and piquedness. “Geez, Mother! How many times do I have to tell you!? Wake me up by calling my name!”

Toph laughed out loud in the face of her daughter’s outrage. “Make me,” she taunted then sauntered out the door towards the dining room chuckling all the way. 

Lin’s face stayed completely red as she stomped after her mother, intent on making as much noise as possible to convey her displeasure. “Just you wait! Next time we spar I’m going to beat you!” Lin proclaimed as the two earthbenders disappeared around the corner. 

Katara, fighting her amusement, looked back to her child sprawled on the floor. “Supper will be getting cold if you don’t hurry, Kya.”

“Gee, and here I thought dad knew how to firebend,” Kya snarked back, a little disgruntled about the unexpected wake-up call. “Ugg,” she moaned as she sat up, rubbing her shoulder. “Now I know why Lin is so grumpy all the time.”

“Hm,” Katara agreed. “Y’know, I could always wake you with a bath. You might be able to appreciate how kind I am when I only yell for you in the mornings.”

Kya gave Katara the stink-eye. “Don’t you dare.”

Holding out her hand, Katara hauled the girl up to her feet, smiling unapologetically. “I dare a lot, young lady. Now, let’s go before there is nothing left for us. You know how Toph can get.” Katara let out a weary sigh. “And you father when she’s around.”

Kya laughed. “Don’t worry, Lin is here. She always saves me some.” She pulled ahead of her mother, dashing down to the dining room.

Katara watched her go with an eye roll and small smile. “That girl would fight off dragons for you, my waterbender,” she quietly said to the evening air. “I only hope you both find the courage to be with each other sooner rather than later.”

\-----------

Supper ended with yawns and goodbyes since Toph needed to work early the next morning and Lin had training at the same time. Kya sidled up to Lin as the families walked down the pier together, brushing her shoulder against the shorter girl’s.

“Thanks, Lin,” Kya whispered.

A blush crawled up Lin’s cheeks even as she scowled and shrugged the thanks away. “No big deal.”

Kya could not stop herself from reacting to Lin’s embarrassment. Softly, swiftly, she leaned over and planted a kiss on the satiny skin of Lin’s cheek. “It is to me.” Grinning, Kya called out to her favorite aunt and said goodbye before pivoting on her heel and skipping away from the pier to head to bed, again feeling lighter than air.

Lin, on the other hand, felt like a statue of magma threatening to melt into a hot mess of a puddle right there in front of the adults. Kya had kissed her. On the cheek but still it counts as a kiss! A mental replay stayed on a looping track in Lin’s eyes and it took a shove into the cold water of the bay to snap her out of it. “Pbbfffttt! Hey!”

“Stop daydreaming, Linny. It’s time to get home.” Toph called as she finished boarding the boat.

Coughing up the last of the water in her mouth and glaring at her mother all while hauling herself back up to the dock. “I wasn’t daydreaming!” Wringing out the excess water from her shirt, Lin belatedly added, “And don’t call me ‘Linny’!”

Smirking Toph held on to the edge of the ferry boat as it rocked, waiting for her girl to board so they could leave. Lin grunted a farewell to her aunt and uncle then stomped on to the boat and took the motorized helm. 

Just as they were pulling away, Toph made one last comment on Lin’s current absentmindedness. “It was really nice of you to help out your girlfriend today.” Her grip on the edge of the boat tightened as the vessel jerked from Lin’s temper, but Toph cackled loud and proud. Her little girl is in love and it was wonderful to ‘see’.

\------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


	3. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a push and a shove to reunite sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or any of the Avatar: TLA characters.   
> However, you should check out the Legend of Korra graphic novel - Korrasami is REAL!!  
> \-----------  
> Fight  
> \-----------  
> ON WITH THE STORY

“Why didn’t you send for me?”

The feather-light touch of fingertips against her cheek caught her unprepared. Lin jerked awake and away from the caress over the tight red scars running parallel down her cheek, almost toppling off the stone bench she sat on while waiting for the boat to arrive. 

Blinking the sleep from her eyes Lin glared up at the bent over woman with her hand still outstretched looking at her with hurting blue eyes.

“Kya. About time. What did you have to do, swim all the way here from…wherever it is you were?”

The hand withdrew and the eyes closed in the face of Lin’s snarling. For a moment Kya mourned the absence of love that always pulled on Lin’s smile and put a spark in her eyes when they were together. But that was years ago and thousands of miles of land and sea closer than they are now.

When she opened her eyes again, Kya smiled lightly and grabbed her backpack that she had left on the floor when she reached out to Lin. “As a matter of fact, I did have to push us along when the steam engine overheated.”

Stifling a yawn, Kya turned away and began walking out of the empty wharf. “You didn’t have to wait up, Lin. I know how to find my way around. Things haven’t changed that much.”

The footsteps that followed were a sharp clip on the stone road, metal on rock. The voice that reached her ears mirrored the sharpness. “I needed to get out of the house. And I promised Aunt Katara I would be here when you arrived.”

Something about Lin’s words, or her demeanor, or just how awful she has been since Kya greeted her pissed the waterbender off. Whirling around Kya stepped into Lin’s face and let her tongue loose. “What is your problem? If you didn’t want to be here you shouldn’t have come! I’m tired and hungry and you are treating me like a diseased mongrel that’s at your door. Go away, Lin. I don’t need you to escort me.”

Not giving the red-faced earthbender a chance to retort, Kya turned back around and proceeded to stomp off into the city in the opposite direction of the Beifong home. It seemed as if Lin obeyed Kya’s order and the older woman could not understand why it made her heartache the further she walked away from her friend. 

Then the ground heaved under her feet and a wall rose inches from her nose. Kya dropped her backpack and whirled to face the earthbender still in a fighting stance. Quick as her element, Kya drew water out of her hip flask and whipped it at Lin, lost to her emotional upheaval and needing a target to unleash upon. 

Lin flipped out of the way launching a boulder in retaliation, followed quickly by a series of smaller rocks angled away to spots around the larger piece of earth. Kya didn’t even bother dodging. From a nearby well she pulled a wave of water and froze it to block the incoming barrage. It was such an unusually earthbender move from the normally flowing fighter that Lin hesitated too long.

The ice wall melted, blasting her full on, throwing her through the air. Lin instinctively reached out to the cables she had on her belt and flung them to a wall. The sharp, thin metal cables pierced the stone and Lin pulled her hands in to mimic the reel. The cables pulled taut and rocketed her to the side, out of the path of the water. Shaking the cold water from her face, Lin let the cables slacken then tighten again to launch her forward where Kya stood ready for the next clash.

“I am so tired of your attitude!” Lin swerved right to avoid a slash of water. “You just pick up and abandon everything on a whim!” Slamming into the taller woman, the earthbender fought against the way Kya tried to roll them so she would have the top position. “You never stand against the tough stuff. You just run, you Coward!”

Kya’s face held a stunned look when Lin had started talking. Her longtime friend rarely spoke of her feelings or thoughts beyond single statements, but this was new. And it made Kya equally as mad, especially with Lin’s hard eyes glaring down at her. 

“I am not a coward! You are!” In a very agile maneuver Kya rocked into a back somersault, pushing Lin up and locking her legs when they came back down. Face red from exertion and anger, Kya held on tightly as Lin began to thrash. “How many times have you kept silent when I needed you to say something? How many times have you pushed me aside because of your precious job running around playing cop?!”

Gritting her teeth, Lin forced her arms to rise under Kya’s hold trying to give herself more room to think. The words they were throwing at each other were hurtful but also steeped in truthfulness. They lay there, glaring, until Kya’s lip trembled and she sniffed. 

“Why couldn’t you have asked me to stay?” Kya did not have to shout her feelings this time; whispering them made just as big of an impact. 

All the fight went out of Lin’s body, heart pounding and eyes impossibly sad for the forever tough earthbender. “I - I didn’t believe I could be enough to hold you here.”

Kya’s eyes filled with tears that dripped down her cheeks and chin, raining onto Lin’s dry lips. Kya sat up releasing the wrists she had held tight, jerking to her knees but still straddling Lin. She stared down at the openly emotional face that looked back at her with such sincerity. “I’m sorry Lin. You would have been the only reason I would have stayed. I’m sorry I ran instead of talking with you first.”

Lin’s hands rose to her face and covered the tears that were burning in her own eyes. She sobbed once then removed her hands so she could see Kya once more. “I should have said something. I’m sorry and you’re right, I’m a coward for not asking.”

Both women sniffed and rubbed at the tears dotting their lashes, letting the silent night close in the comfort them after such a wild outburst of emotion.

“I - Can I …?” Kya’s fingers hovered over the angry red scars on Lin’s cheek wanted so badly to heal them even though all she might be able to do is ease the lingering pain. 

Lin clearly struggled in her decision, her eyes flinting in a hardened stare before softening again when she refocused on Kya. “Yes,” she said and guided those gentle fingers to the wounds.

Cool water coalesced on the tops of Kya’s fingers drawn from the very air and lingering tears. A soft blue glow shimmered in the water as Kya absorbed the hurt still in the wound and accelerated the body’s natural healing. When she was finished Kya let the water slide down to the ground and gazed at her handiwork under her fingers. 

The two bisected lines were no longer red, they were the aged white color of scars after a decade of healing. Kya sighed, sad that she could do no more but also happy to see she made a difference for her beloved earthbender. “There, now all the girls in Republic City can swoon properly over their beloved junior Chief of Police.

Lin rolled her eyes at the tease but relaxed further at the gentle brush of fingertips on her face. The burning from her wound had blessedly stopped, cooled by the expert care of one of the world’s best healers. “I wouldn’t let anyone touch me except to bandage the cuts.”

Her confession confused Kya, a wordless ‘why’ being asked of her.

“Su and I fought the week you left,” the earthbender elaborated as if this fact explained everything. 

Kya raised an eyebrow incredulously. “So you picked a fight with your little sister because you were mad at me? And then refused healing?”

Well when someone other than her mother and Aunt Katara put it like that it sounded very childish. Lin felt a slight wash of embarrassment flood her face but she kept eye contact and defended herself. “Not everything is about *you*, Kya. 

Biting the inside of her cheek and looking down and away so she couldn’t see Kya’s reaction, Lin allowed a secret to pass her lips. “But…I might have been…hurt because you left and I…wanted to let you know how much I…I…!”

Lin couldn’t continue due to the mouth covering her own, swallowing her words and devouring any thoughts other than how wonderful it felt to have the one she loved so close and her feelings aired out properly.

The kiss lingered, interspersed with a teasing nip and a solid swipe of a tongue. When Kya finally pulled back and sat up, Lin had a wide goofy grin on her face.

“I will have to fight with Su more often,” she said dazedly. 

Whapping the earthbender on the chest, Kya forbade it. “All you have to do is ask. Or stand around long enough. I won’t be able to resist,” she finished cheekily.

“Hmmm.” Lin blinked then sat up so she and Kya were chest to chest. “And what if I want more than just a kiss?”

Kya’s blue eyes darkened as she shakily inhaled before pacing her forehead against Lin’s. “Then we had better get a hotel room so your mother won’t have to ‘hear.’” Placing a gentle kiss on Lin’s nose, Kya continued. “And I expect a betrothal necklace by the end of the week.”

Lin smirked and laughed. “Bossy,” she said affectionately then, using her bending, pushed them both up to stand. 

Linking arms the duo continued down the road Kya had started on. 

“Just for that, you have three days,” Kya mock growled stealing a kiss on Lin’s neck. 

The earthbender shivered and pulled Kya in tighter to her side. “I will ask you in one,” she whispered into the blushing ear of her waterbender.

Kya bit her lower lip. “I love you, Lin.”

A sharp gasp met her words and a strong hand turned her head. Wide green eyes stared at her from above a very happy smile. “I love you, too,” Lin said clearly.

Another kiss broken, this time by a giggle which turned into laughter. Kya released her grip on Lin, dancing out further along the street. A very naughty thought tingled along her skin to settle like a fire in her loins. 

“So,” Kya grinned at her lover. “You have approximately until moonrise tomorrow to convince me to be your wife.” She sauntered back, moving away from Lin. “What are you going to do about it?”

The thrill of seeing her beloved smirking at her and confidently striding right to her brought goosebumps to Kya’s arms. It felt like the pressure of her pleasure was steadily climbing as Kya hungrily devoured Lin with dark blue eyes and slightly parted lips. 

Stopping right in front of the taller woman, Lin just bluntly said, “Enjoy every moment with you.”

Kya swallowed hard, grabbed Lin’s hand, and pulled them both down the road faster. “Me too,” she promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------  
> The Chapter End  
> Thank you for reading!  
> ToaR


End file.
